The Love Of My Life
by Draco Lover 899
Summary: Luna is drunk because Hermioone and the gang decided to give her an early birthday present. What happens when Luna thinks she has met the love of her life? Yeah, I know sucky summary but the story is better. I promise!


**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Read and review please! **

** The Love Of My Life**

I stood in front of the full body mirror naked looking at what he had done to me the previous night. I started thinking how that whole night started. I was hanging out with some friends that included Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Cho Chang. They wanted to take me out. They said it was like an early birthday present or something. Which I just realized my birthday is _months _away. Anyway so they finally persuaded me to go out. Of course, Hermione and Ginny wanted to dress me. I knew for a fact that I would never when if I fought with them about it so I wasn't stubborn and let them do whatever they wanted.

So we went to this muggle bar that Ginny and Hermione went a lot. I never actually looked at myself in the mirror because no one would let me. So I didn't really understand why all these guys kept staring and gaping at me. All these drunk guys would come up to me with these cheesy lines. I tried so hard not to laugh at them slurring and messing up them. So then some one came over with dark hair and the most gorgeous smile ever. He said he knew me from some where but I didn't remember him. I don't know what we talked about, but I know that he kept buying me drinks. By the time I went home I was slurring and making a fool of myself for sure.

All that mattered to me though is that last night was the best night ever.

_Luna Flashback_

_Knock, knock, Knock. _

I rolled over in my bed, not in the mood to get up and answer the door.

_Knock knock knock!_

I put the pillow over my head trying to block out the noise.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _

''Luna! I know you're in there!'' a muffled voice came from behind the door. I wondered who it could be. ''You better open up or I'll huff and puff and blow your house down!'' it was Hermione. She was the only one who knew I liked those muggle fairy tale books still.

I grumbled and went to open the door. As I said Hermione was there looking annoyed. Most likely how it took me forever to get to the door. ''Took you long enough!'' she exclaimed with a huff. '' we gonna go out with Harry, Cho, Ron, and Ginny. It's gonna take a while to get you ready so lets get going,'' she said with a clap. I followed her into my bathroom and she asked me where I kept my make-up. She almost fainted when I told her I didn't have any. A tiny pop came from my living room and Ginny had now arrived. Ginny almost had a heart attack when Hermione told her I didn't have any make-up. They had both decided that we would have to go shopping for make-up and clothes because mine weren't good enough for tonight. Well this is going to be hell today, I thought.

We ended up going to the mall and picking out clothes I was totally against but didn't say anything because they would win and I had to get up early and wasn't in the mood for a fight. They got me this silky, slinky olive green top and some black really tight skinny jeans. They picked out these stripper heels. And before I knew it, everyone that was said to go out was at my house and in my living room. Harry and Ron were really uncomfortable around me. They were also very jittery. And Cho kept sending me daggers from across the room. Every time Hermione and Ginny saw her do that they would bust out laughing and Cho would blush like crazy. So then Hermione told us where we were going and we all apparated there. I was sitting up at the bar next to Hermione because Ron went some where. This drunk guy came up to me and started talking to me. Then he put his arm around me back and messed with my tag.

''What the hell are you doing?'' I practically screamed out of shock.

''Checking your tag,'' the guy said looking me straight in the eye. ''and I was right, made in heaven.'' I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started laughing so hard my eyes were watering. I look over at Hermione and she was gasping for breath also. So I put on my poker face and told him that he had to go because I wasn't looking for any one. He looked sad but he'll get over it. When this guy came over and started talking to me. Buying me all these drinks. He said that he knew me from school but I didn't remember anything because I've never drank before this night. I could tell I was slurring. When I said that I had to go, because Hermione told me to go, he offered to take me home. So we went to my house and he wanted to come inside, so I let him. We sat on the couch and talked. When he just leaned over and kissed me in mid sentence.

I was really drunk so of course I kissed him back. I tangled my fingers in his hair. He grabbed my hand then led me to my room. We started taking off clothes as fast as we could while kissing each other. Once all of our clothes are off we got on the bed. He was sucking on my neck and leaving a trail of kisses up and down my body. I moaned. He started playing with my breasts and sucking on the nipple and messing with the other. I moaned even louder. He looked at me and I knew what he was asking. I grabbed my wand from the floor then cast a spell that wouldn't get me pregnant. As soon as it was over he started thrusting inside of me.

I screamed. I really wanted to scream his name but I couldn't because I didn't know who he was. So I just pulled his hair and messed with it. When he whispered in my ear. ' I have always thought about doing this to you when we were together in my fifth year. I almost immediately sobered. I realized who he was. That crooked smile... the dark hair... the minty breath. Neville would always be chewing on mints. I was screwing Neville Long-Bottom! My dream come true honestly I have always thought about this to. But after his seventh year we had to break up because he wanted to stay at Hogwarts and I wanted to travel.

But now both of our fantasies were coming true. He was trailing kisses down my neck again. We heard some one knocking at the door. I really didn't want to leave this blissful moment. But it was most likely Hermione and she would huff and puff and blow the house down as she promised earlier today. I gave him one last kiss. Fumbled while putting my clothes back on and heard a pop as Neville left me... again. I had tears in my eyes and was sniffling. I had to wipe them away when I got to the door. I could not cry in front of Hermione.

But even when she opened the door, she could tell something was wrong. She somehow managed to be peppy. Gosh her peppiness can really get on my nerves sometimes. Before she could say anything I told her I wasn't in the mood to talk or anything. I could tell I hurt her feelings but I don't care right now. I laid back down on my bed. I didn't notice the pop as I was drifting off to sleep. Then some one snaked their arm through mine. I smiled to myself and fell asleep.

So here I am standing in front of the mirror looking at what he did to me last night. Wondering how I got so lucky to have him. Even if it was only for one night. I looked over and smiled at the sleeping man in my bed. That's when I knew that he was the love of my life.

**Didja like it? I've been wanting to do a Neville and Luna for a while. And then this just came to me like _fwoof! _Haha well I hope you review! 3 **


End file.
